Megans Nanny
by logansgirl17
Summary: Takes place after OAV and when Duncan finds out about Megs death, not Duncan gets hands on experience being a teenage daddy with help from VL.
1. Chapter 1

Duncan sat in his room at the chalet they were staying at in the mountains. His mind was a whirlwind of thoughts and feelings all of which took a back seat to the important one, 'meg is dead.' He felt his heart skip a beat which he found amazing because he was sure it was breaking into a million pieces. His life, something he had built up for so long, his family, friends and future were over.

He was positive he was in love with Veronica he could feel it with every fiber of his being, which is why he tried so hard to hold onto her, onto them. He was sure they could get past this, Meg, the baby the whole mess. He was sure that they could come out stronger and closer. He was sure. Until he saw Meg, she was beautiful with the perfect glow that could have been from all the sleep or being pregnant.

'I love her' was the first thing he thought when he saw her.

But now it was gone, she was gone and he was alone. It had been 10 minutes since he got the call from the nurse at the hospital. And 4 minutes since he called Veronica, ending their relationship, 'it is for the best' he said and to his surprise she agreed.

"Do you still love him?" he asked.

"I don't know….. Do you still love her?" she asked back, with no trace of jealousy or accusation in her voice.

"Yes" it was all he could say.

"You cant let them take the baby" she said tears running down her face, more for the baby then the profession of his love for another woman.

"I won't" he stated with assurance.

This should be awkward, this isn't 'normal'….but hell who knows what 'normal' is… maybe this is as normal as it is going to get.

Coming home was hard, his parents had decided not to come with him to stay away from the publicity, that was the usual Kane way. Let the child take care of him self and his child. His lawyers had taken the Mannings to court; the judge ruled to full custody of his daughter to him since the Mannings were all too eager to give her up for adoption. So here he was a teenage boy (who should be worried about his college applications and which kegger to go to) sitting on the couch baby in hands on a Friday night. His parents had convinced him to move back into the mansion, that a hotel was no place to raise a child, unless you wanted her to end up like Elouise.

Megan Marie Kane was asleep in her white and pink bassinet, as her daddy rocked it back and forth reading the newest Stephen King thriller. There was a knock on the door and Duncan was happy that Megan was a heavy sleeper. He got up off the couch taking precautionary measures to make sure the bassinet was firm in place before making his way to the door.

"Heya man" Logan stated with a smile as he walked past Duncan and into the mansion that he used to call his 'second home' growing up.

"Hey what are you doing here?" he asked confused he wasn't sure how people were going to act to the news, he had been cooped up for the past couple of days and hadn't had any visitors besides Veronica. She had been a life saver, and had a sharp eye when it came to shopping for a baby (thus the bassinet).

"Came to check up on the new daddy, so where is the brat" he said with a smile looking around the room before spotting the pink thing on the couch. He walked over and peered inside.

Duncan tried closing the door before it was forced open again by a foot; the person was hidden behind a pile of boxes and bags. "Not so fast" she said with a giggle pushing past him, Wallace came in behind hands filled as well.

"What is all of this?" he asked astonished.

"We bring food, games, toys and….." she said peering into one of the bags and pulling out a large tub or Vanilla and chocolate swirl ice cream "The good stuff" she laughed putting the groceries away in the kitchen.

"You didn't have to do this" he said, his words cluttered with emotion.

"neither did you" Logan said looking at the baby again, before adding "good job" playfully punching Duncan in the shoulder.

The weekend had ended and Duncan started to get anxious how he was going to go to school with a baby. He needed to graduate and had already missed a couple of weeks.

"You need a nanny" Logan said looking around at the house that looked like a tornado had stopped in over the weekend.

"No,no,no I am not going to have some 50 year old woman taking care of my child and treating her like a job" he huffed.

"Common man look at you" he said pointing at his friend's haggard appearance. "You need sleep" he said slapping him on the back, then taking a step back "and a bath" he added.

"Fine I will start looking tomorrow, can you and Veronica be here too, I don't think I trust myself wit the decision" he asked with distress in his eyes.

"Sure man" he said his heart aching a bit at the mention of veronica, they hadn't talked in a while and when they did it was mostly about Duncan or the baby.

As if reading his mind "Why don't you tell her how you feel?"

"What and be open for her to yet again do a Mexican hat dance on my heart…I think not"

"Whatever man" he said turning back to his room and attempting yet again to take a nap.


	2. Chapter 2

Meggy could not sleep an entire night, couldn't or wouldn't Duncan is not quite sure however he likes to think that his 3 week old daughter isn't plotting against him. He gets up for yet another feeding, grabbing a bottle already prepared from the fridge and popping it in the microwave. He went through all the steps that the health teacher explained to him, right down to testing the milk on his arm. Walking back to the nursery he felt a wave of happiness rush through him. It was just an instant but in that time he felt every emotion he had ever felt for Meg.

He walked up to the crib and pulled his girl into his arms carrying her over to the antique rocking chairs that Veronica found him. He sat back plopping the bottle into her mouth and rocked her back and forth slowly drifting off to sleep.

In his dreams it was all white and baby blues, he could see his baby girl laying on a blanket in the park a woman sitting next to her. She was not Meg, or Veronica, or even Lilly. Her long hair cascaded down her back and he could hear her soft laughter flowing from her spot. She turned her head just enough where he was about to see her face….

Meggy had spit out the nipple of the bottle and continued to cry until Duncan stirred from his peaceful slumber. He rocked her again patting her back until a tiny burp escaped her lungs. Her eyes drifted closed as her miniature chest moved evenly and he was convinced she was asleep.

He got to his own room and walked over to his bed; he lay down and flung an arm over his face. His eyes grew heavy and again he was in dream land, yet the girl was no where to be seen.

The interviews started at 8 as Logan, Veronica, and Duncan sat on the couch while each interviewee took a seat in the chair across from them. Mrs. Gratin was a old woman filling Duncan's description of what he didn't want to a tee. They had see about 30 women that day and none of them seemed good enough.

So they did what any other teens with short attention spans would do, they went to the mall to blow off some steam. Walking through the crowded halls they passed many a gawking 09er at the sight of Duncan and child. They split up and found their respectable stores, Veronica was in the electronic boutique always on search for the new spy gadget. Logan checked out The Edge a cool knife store with replica swords. While Duncan went into Sam Goody in search for something that could get Meggy to bed faster.

After pursuing the children's section he settled on jazz, at that moment Meggy found it necessary to let out the loudest screech he thinks he had ever heard. How could something so small and beautiful create such a evil noise. He rocked her back and forth and couldn't get her to stop. Just then a hand was placed on his shoulder, 'oh great just what I need to be kicked out of a store' he thought.

A brunette girl walked around him, she was in her early 20s if not younger and smiled like an angel. He looked down as she placed a pair of headphones on Meggy's ears and rubbed her back lightly through the snuggly attached to his chest. Just then the impossible happened Meggy's mouth closed and all that was left from her fit was tiny sniffles, her eye lids moved up and down creating the illusion that sleep was coming but Duncan knew better. To his surprise her eyes did close and all that was left was the soft breaths against his chest.

"How did you?" he asked shocked.

She lightly pulled the head phones from the babies ears and lifted them up adjusting the band around his head to let him hear. The song was slow and rhythmic with soft flutes and light drums, yet the power was behind the steady sound of a heart beat through out the song.

Duncan looked confused.

"She is less then two month's right?" she asked.

"Yeah"

"Well all she has heard for the past 9 months was muffled sounds and the loud thump of her mothers heart" she said sweetly.

"Ahh, and you just happen to have this on hand" he asked with a slight chuckle. She smiled looking over her shoulder at the baby in the stroller behind her. He couldn't be much older then Megan and was fast asleep, Duncan nodded his head in understanding.

"Madi" she said extending her hand to him.

"Duncan" he replied letting one hand off of the baby and shook this miracle workers hand.

"And her?" she said lightly stroking Meggy's hair.

"Megan" he said looking back at his daughter holding her closer to his chest.

"Kenneth" she said looking over her shoulder again.

"Do you think we could talk in full sentences now" he laughed.

"Hey you're the one that started it, I was just going with the flow" she joked back. They started walking together while she pushed the stroller and he held onto Meg in the snuggly trying not to jostle her too much.

"Duncan I found the cutest thing…." Veronica said holding a paper bag up but stopped when she noticed he wasn't alone. She had an urge to get angry at the thought of him hitting on a girl when the mother of his child just died yet suppressed it when she saw the stroller the girl was pushing.

"Veronica this is Madi she saved my life back in the store" he laughed a bit and she let out a giggle that caught his attention. It was so familiar yet he had never heard it before or not that he could remember. He was snapped out of his trance when he watched Veronica take the girls hand into hers.

"Well you are most certainly not Meggy's mommy look at you, I would kill to have your stomach" she said.

"I like her" Veronica joked. "Well you certainly don't look like the mother of an infant either." She pointed out to the girl's slender figure.

"True, true he is my nephew" she said pulling the now wide awake baby from the stroller. "I am watching him until his mommy and daddy come back from their honeymoon, then auntie Madi actually has to get a job" she said baby talking to the boy.

"Honeymoon?" Veronica asked.

"Last minute wedding" she said. "Now that she isn't pregnant they decided to take the trip that they wanted." Veronica nodded her head in understanding.

"Dude I found this awesome sword" Logan said walking up to the group. "And who are you?" he asks with a charming smirk.

"Madi" she said as he took her hand and gave it a kiss, causing a pinch of jealousy to shoot through Veronica.

"Madeline?" he asks.

"Madison" she corrected.

"Hey we know a Madison"

"Let me guess, tall, white blonde, face that always seems to be stuck in anger"

"Yep"

"We've met" she said with a smile.

"Why do I have the feeling that isn't the whole story" Logan laughed.

"Because it isn't" she joked back stealing a glance at Duncan.

"Well how about you tell us the whole story over lunch" Duncan said pointing out a restaurant in the corner.

"You're on" she smiled at the group walked towards the restaurant.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey, Hey, Hey… it is not my fault, she is the one who was spouting out about some damn ex boyfriend I just told her the truth" she said explaining her actions.

"You told Madison Sinclair that she needed to keep her legs closed and get an education" Logan asked astonished.

"Well… it is the best advice that girl is going to get" Madi stated smiling at her new acquaintances.

They were all sitting at the Red Robin enjoying their meal when the three friends finally got Madison to tell them the interesting story about her encounter with the former ice queen of Neptune High.

"So where you from?" Veronica asked still coming down from her fit of laughter.

"Well I graduated from Poway High School, it is about 20 minutes from here… well if you drive like me" she added with a sly smile.

"So you drive fast" Logan said with his usual smirk and seductive tone in place, watching from the corner of his eye the flinch it caused Veronica.

"O yeah, I like to push it to the limit" she replied with the same smirk and tone.

'o this girl is good' Logan thought as he smiled genuinely with a bit of satisfaction of how much this was affecting Veronica.

"Anyways" Veronica states snapping the two from their little moment.

"O yeah well I was born here but moved back to Minnesota when I was five. It was my dads idea when my mom died to move us back there, it is where all our relatives live, and he found it easier to get help raising me and my sister. 2 years ago my sister her boyfriend and I moved back her to California."

"So where is your dad?" Duncan asked.

"Minnesota, it was kind of a 'fly by the seat of your pants decision to move to Cali and my dad just started his mutual fund business out there, so it was just the three of us, then she got pregnant and now I am homeless." She said with a playful giggle. "I could always move back but I love it here too much." She added.

"Well you are just in luck little missy because my friend Duncan here is looking for a live in Nanny" Logan stated slapping his hand on his best friends back. Duncan looked at Logan a little shocked at his blatant gesture, they didn't even know her too well, or if she is qualified but god was she nice, and pretty…. Duncan shook his head a bit to stop his thought stream there and wait for a response.

"I don't know" she said a little perplexed. "But my classes aren't until 6" she added, voicing her thoughts out loud. "Okay I will take it" she then finished with a smile.

"Just like that" Veronica asked confused.

"Like I said life is too short to plan everything out you have to be spontaneous especially with huge life decisions." She giggled.

"So where do you go to school?" Duncan asked trying to get as much information from her as possible.

"The Art institute, I am taking classes in film" she said.

"Let me guess actress" Veronica snaps, shocking even herself, 'what crawled up her butt'

"No…." Madi replied a little skeptical about the reaction. "Editing and directing."

"That sounds interesting, have you done anything we would know yet" Duncan asked a little impressed in her career choice.

"No but in my spare time I make music videos for my favorite TV show" she said with a slight blush, she didn't know how stupid it sounded.

"That's awesome which one?" Logan asked leaning forward. He moved closer as if trying to make the conversation primarily between the two of them. Duncan felt a slight ache at the sight of this but wasn't quite sure why. 'I have nothing to be jealous about, we are not even going out' he thought to himself.

"Victoria Sims" she said a little shy at the confession.

"I think I heard about that the girl detective show right the one that……oh what's her name the Hollywood whore..."

"Paris Hilton"

"Yes, she did a spot on that" Logan said trying hard to make her believe he knew what he was talking about. If not only to have the satisfaction of making Veronica pissed then to actually find someone to hang out with and have a good time with that he didn't have history with.

"Yeah but it is really a cool show"

"Its fake, the cases are so easy to crack" Veronica said looking down at the table as if pouting.

"Easy for you to say Nancy Drew" Duncan laughed pulling his arm around her shoulders jokingly.

"So what do you need to know about me, to be the nanny?" she asked Duncan trying hard to dodge Logan's advances seeing how much tension it was causing.

"Well maybe your full name" Duncan joked.

"Madison Burrows" she smiled genuinely at Duncan.

"How old are you?" Veronica asked still a bit of distaste in her voice. 'what is wrong with me' she thought.

"just turned 19" she stated looking down at the baby in the stroller. She bent down and picked him but rocking him a bit before he fell back to sleep in her arms. "I have some resumes in the car if you need to see one" she added, putting the baby back gently into the stroller without waking him.

"How are you so good with babies?" Logan asked.

"I have 7 cousins, that I have helped raise, in a big farm family you learn a thing or two" she joked.

"Well I guess there is just one thing left to ask" Duncan stated looking serious.

"Shoot"

"When can you move in?" he joked a huge grin spreading across his face.


End file.
